Heir Presumptive
by Chibi Ally
Summary: What place has the 21st century for a Watch Dog? None. Will the position go extinct as the one who would serve in the position may have to take up a new role as King of England. A 12 year old King? The press will have a field day!
1. INTRO

**What place has the 21st century for a Watch Dog? None. Will the position go extinct as the one who would serve in the position may have to take up a new role as King of England. A 12 year old King? The press will have a field day!**

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Heir Presumptive<strong>**

**INTRO**

**~.~**

The limo was a sleek black. The windows tinted to be so dark you could not see inside. Not a speck of dirt or rust soiled this automobile. Soon it pulled off the highway and onto a dirt road coasting slowly up the obscenely long drive.

Looking ahead the driver saw a crowd gathered at the doors of the 20th century mansion they drove up to. His black gloved hand hit the button on the counsel beside him lowering the window behind the chauffeur's head revealing the back seat. His red eye stared into the rear view mirror revealing the rather solemn faced boy in the back seat.

"Bocchan," he said softly. "It seems we have guests. Your orders?"

The child portrayed in the rear-view mirror had grayish blue hair and hope diamond blue eyes. He turned his head weakly in order to look towards the stately Phantomhive mansion.

"…"

His silence was just as much of a command as his words. The driver closed his eyes taking in the child's order. "Understood my Lord."

The window slowly rose concealing the boy from view.

As the limo pulled up the paparazzi went frantic. Camera's began to flash and they were attempting to peer inside. The driver stepped out first, rising from the car looking like the living translation of the words tall, dark, and handsome. He closed his door and held out his hand pushing the reporters gently away. He leaned down opening the door revealing the boy seated with his arms and legs crossed. He hadn't even turned to get out before they began snapping pictures.

Most of the questions called out by reporters were drowned in the sounds of the others. A few of the ones that could be heard however were questions like:

"Ciel! Ciel over here! Where have you been?"

"What did the terrorist do to you during your captivity?"

"Ciel! Over here! Can I get a picture?"

"Ciel how does it feel that you may become the next King of England?"

"What are you doing here in America?"

"Will you offer us an interview Ciel?"

"Ciel how has your parent's deaths affected you."

Ciel stood wincing from the camera flashes that hurt his eye. For some reason the steps up to his home felt like two miles away even though they were right before him. He blinked as he felt Sebastian's heavy leather coat placed gently over his head by his butler.

"Let's go," Sebstian urged softly.

Ciel pulled the front down with his left hand covering his eyes as Sebastian escorted him through the camera shots and piercing questions, until they reached the front door which his butler opened for him bowing him inside. With that he turned to the crowd. "If you would, please leave now, you are trespassing," Sebastian stated simply as he closed the doors behind them. He stepped beside the door peeking out through the curtains, he narrowed his eyes. Suddenly every one of the camera's in crowd exploded. Screams from the shock of it met their ears.

Sebastian turned to Ciel removing the coat he had placed over his head. "You have had a trying day my Lord. I shall prepare you for bed."

Ciel nodded his hand unconciously touching the eye patch over his eye.

"I shall have a look at that. Come along," he said and Ciel began walking, his shadow in his wake.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed.<strong>


	2. Heir Presumptive

**What place has the 21st century for a Watch Dog? None. Will the position go extinct as the one who would serve in the position may have to take up a new role as King of England. A 12 year old King? The press will have a field day!**

* * *

><p><strong>Heir Presumptive <strong>

**CH1**

**~.~**

Ciel went upstairs to the room he remembered to be his. This being his parents' summer home he hadn't been there in awhile. Sebastian opened the door for him. The room was large with a King size four poster bed against the wall. Across from that was a computer desk with the latest technology. He remembered how he used to do his homework there. He must be so far behind at this point. After being kidnapped for four months the thought of getting back to homework and normalcy was inviting.

Ciel sat down on the end of his bed his head lowered. Sebastian turned to the computer loading it up. "I installed the program for every security camera in the house to be controlled from my office as well as your room."

Ciel looked up as Sebastian pulled out his desk chair. He walked over sitting down.

"The same programs are installed in your office computer at home for when we return," Sebastian informed him.

Ciel turned on the camera's flipping from screen to screen. Other than the bathrooms, there was not one place on the whole estate you could not view from his desktop.

"You can see everything," Ciel commented.

"Of course," Sebastian said smiling. "I am one hell of a bodyguard after all."

Ciel turned the camera on for the front door and focused it on the reports who damn near seemed ready to set up camp on his front lawn.

"Jeez," Ciel sighed. "Don't they have anything better to do with their lives?"

"Probably not," Sebastian said turning the computer chair to face him. He fell to one knee looking at Ciel he reached up pulling off the eye patch on Ciel's eye, and placed his hand at the side of Ciel's face. "Open it for me."

Annoyed Ciel pushed his hand away looking back at the computer screen.

"Come on now, I need to examine it."

Ciel kept his eye on the monitor ignoring him.

Sebastian touched the side of his face turning him back. "I can also be one hell of a doctor if you permit me."

Ciel sighed finally focusing on him, he opened his eye which was discolored and looked strange. Sebastian took out a small light aiming it at Ciel's eye then moving it away quickly. The pupils did not dilate.

"My Lord I am afraid you are officially blind in that eye. My apologies my Lord," he said.

"Whatever," Ciel shrugged. "It's just one eye."

"I shall go bring you some tea then?"

Ciel nodded, and Sebastian rose to his feet bowing before heading back downstairs.

He got to his feet heading over to his bed and grabbed the remote on his bedside table, and clicked the button for the TV in the ceiling to lower. He turned it to the news and was only vaguely surprised to see his name at the bottom of the screen.

"Thirteen people separated Count CielPhantomhive from Queen Elizabeth's throne and after the shooting at the international relations gala last Friday all of those people are dead. Leaving CielPhantomhive as the heir presumptive to the Queen's throne," said the woman on the news cast.

Another reporter a man this time appeared on the screen beside her. "But what is that exactly? Is he an heir? Is he not? I mean, explain that to us Pam."

"The heir presumptive is one who is scheduled to be next in line for the throne conditionally. When the Queen's immediate family died in the plane crash four years ago that left her immediate bloodline lost. In cases such as these uncles, or cousins then become the next in line. It's like a list, when the next in line dies or is unable to assume the throne all the people on the list get bumped up a slot. The thirteen people that had been ahead of Ciel's family on that list have regrettably died, and when his parents were murdered just four months ago, that pretty much assured Ciel Phantomhive as the heir presumptive to the Queen."

"So is there a way for CielPhantomhive to not become the next King?"

"There is, if a more immediate family relation to the Queen were to appear out of nowhere then Ciel would get bumped down on that list, or if she were young enough to bear more children her immediate child would take his place. Though with no relation in sight and the Queen being in her later years, it looks like Ciel will be the next King of England."

"There hasn't been a child ruling for quite a few years has there Pam?"

"No John there has not. The last child—"

Sebastian clicked the off button on the remote. He was standing in the doorway having returned from the kitchen holding a tray with tea and some cookies on the side. "Perhaps you should not watch the news just yet my Lord."

"Why are the American's so obsessed with this?" Ciel asked leaning back on his pillows as Sebastian brought the tray in.

"The Americans do not have a royal family my Lord, so they are obsessed with ours. Do you remember the fuss they made over the late Princess' wedding just two years ago? They still discuss to this day how beautiful her gown had been. Millions had been turned to their TV sets."

"They should never make something like a wedding a national event," Ciel said sipping his tea.

"Indeed, perhaps you could have yours in secret, " Sebastian said seating himself on the edge of the bed.

"Tsk, I don't think I would like to get married, now or ever."

"Lady Elizabeth would be most disappointed to hear that," Sebastian teased. "Though I suspect she is really excited right now. After all, if you become King that will make her the Queen Consort upon your marriage."

"I suppose it would."

"You do not seem pleased my Lord," Sebastian said softly.

"I really don't care to be King. How can I be the Watch Dog to the Monarchy if I am King as well? Who is after me in the line of succession?" he asked.

"Well the list has several thousand that are potentially able to—"

"Immediately after me Sebastian, don't act like you don't know what I'm asking."

Sebastian smiled. "I believe that the Lord Aleister Chamber would succeed you assuming of course you don't have any immediate children between now and then."

"There is no assumption, that won't be happening, and I can't exactly let the Viscount of Druitt become King, he would destroy my country…" he sighed leaning back on his pillow feeling exhausted. "What does the Prime Minister think of my becoming King?"

Sebastian smiled removing Ciel's leather shoes, he decided to rub his feet as he answered, "You can about imagine. He is irate."

Ciel closed his eyes enjoying the pressure. "Well, that's his problem then."

"Indeed."

"Hope Lizzy isn't too upset about my being here."

"I am sure she isn't. On another note my Lord, the servants should be arriving this afternoon from the airport and—"

Sebastian stopped looking up. Ciel had slumped again the pillows, his mouth slightly open, his breathing regular. He had fallen asleep. Sebastian smiled unbuckling his belt he removed his pants and untied Ciel's tie leaving him in the long white button down shirt which he normally kept tucked in his pants. Sebastian grabbed the covers pulling them up to Ciel's chin.

"Goodnight my Heir Presumptive," he said softly.

He walked over to the window. Being one hell of a bodyguard meant insuring Ciel was safe. He locked the balcony doors and windows closing the curtain plunging the room into darkness.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed.<strong>

**Future chapters will be longer.**

**I don't claim to be an expert in England's Monarchy so please overlook the detail and just think of it as possibility. Though I have done my best to make the details of this system as true as possible.**

**I also am not going to be using the real names of royalty within this story but merely making up positions and names as I think it would be rude to do so. The exception is Queen Elizabeth because she sets the time frame.**


End file.
